


Enmeshment

by EleosEpistrophia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Therapy, Tripple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleosEpistrophia/pseuds/EleosEpistrophia
Summary: Ezri should have said 'no' when Lenara requested counseling, but how can she refuse?
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Lenara Kahn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Enmeshment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/gifts).



“Don’t you feel it too?”

Ezri shouldn’t be in this situation. Lenara isn’t entitled to counseling services on the station, and even if she were, professional standards indicate that Ezri should have said ‘No’. Except their eyes had locked across the bar at Quark’s, and the punch to the gut was visceral, and how could she refuse Lenara _anything_ after her own arrogance had made Kahn a widow?

No, wait. That was Torias.

He bubbles beneath Ezri’s skin, longs to reach out and touch Nilani, except now she’s Lenara, but that doesn’t matter because the love between Dax and Kahn is not bound by flesh, hosts never truly understand, and Jadzia pushes her to reach out and-

Enmeshment.

Ezri takes a deep breath.

“This isn’t how therapy works.” Her voice is stronger than she feels. “If you have something you wish to talk about, I can act as a neutral party. Not as your… lover.” Lenara’s bright blue eyes turn dull, disappointed.

“I have a terrible habit of being left behind,” she admits wistfully, and Ezri wants to tell it that’s not true, that Jadzia Dax would have waited millennia for her to be ready. Except now she’s Ezri Dax, and she’s with Julian, and the past isn’t hers and she has no obligation here.

Theoretically.

“You always have been, and always will be, loved.” Ezri doesn’t know who says it, but Torias and Jadzia and Dax go quiet, and for a blissful moment it’s only her, and it’s then that she knows the truth of the words. Lenara’s lips tremble, but then a shaky smile breaks out like a rainbow and Erzi feels complete.

“Thank you.” Lenara says, rising from her chair. “You’ve been very helpful.” As she watches Kahn leave the office, Ezri experiences her first heart break.


End file.
